


Czerwona nić przeznaczenia

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Takaginy dla Liry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mówią, że wiesz od razu kiedy spotkasz osobę sobie przeznaczoną.<br/>Że wtedy wszystkie znaki na niebie mają sens, gwiazdy się układają w rządek a na ciebie zstępuje oświecenie i wszystko ma sens.<br/>Dla Takasugiego Shinsuke nie miało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czerwona nić przeznaczenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liryczna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/gifts).



> To jest fik napisany specjalnie dla Liry, i pisany ręcznie, ale podobno jest taki dobry że może ujrzeć światło dzienne internetów.
> 
> Takaginy specjalnie dla Liry.
> 
> Wiem że jest pewnie mnóstwo kalek z języka angielskiego, a nawet takie rażące jednak zwykle nie piszę fików po polsku, i wiem że to żadna wymówka, oraz że normalni ludzie mają takie coś jak beta reader, ale próbowałam zachować oryginał jak najbardziej (poprawiłam tylko rażące literówki sztuk dwie).
> 
> Enjoy~!

Mówią, że wiesz od razu kiedy spotkasz osobę sobie przeznaczoną. Że wtedy wszystkie znaki na niebie mają sens, gwiazdy się układają w rządek a na ciebie zstępuje oświecenie i wszystko ma sens.  
Dla Takasugiego Shinsuke nie miało. I wcale tak nie było. Po prostu, gdy zobaczył Gina wraz z Senseiem widział ceińki czerwony sznurek. Który konczyl się pętelką i kokardką. Jednak nikt inny nie zdawał się tego zauważać. Nawet Gintoki na którego palcu był ten sam sznurek z identyczną pętelką na kokardę związaną. Cieńki czerwony sznurek raz był o wyrazistym kolorze, innym razem prawie zanikał. Jednak patrząc na swój palec, Takasugi wiedział że nie zniknął całkowicie i wciąż jest „przeznaczony” Gintokiemu. 

Cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć.

Takasugi próbował go odwiązać, a nawet przeciąć lecz sznurek nie wydawał się być materialny. W większości przypadków po prostu o nim zapomniał.

Gintoki Sakata miał wielokolorowe nici przeznaczenia. Prawie z każdym kto odegrał jakąś rolę w jego życiu. Z Sakamoto i Zurą czerwoną nić, z Takasugim bordową z Kagurą i Shinpachim szaro-srebrną (Gin upierał się że jest srebrna, oni że szara) Z Otose ciemnozieloną a z Tsukuyo i Otae żółtą.  
Prawdopodobnie te kolory miały jakieś znaczenie, może przepowiadały przyszłość albo inne czary-mary. Shinpachi by pewnie wyszukał gdyby biblioteka z mitami sprzed inwazji Amanto nie była spalona zanim ludzie wpadli na pomysł e-booków.

W każdym razie, Gin miał wiele sznurków przeznaczenia. W większości przypadków się nimi nie przejmował. I olałby je totalnie gdyby nie to, że z czasem bordowa nić zaczęła czernieć. I zanikać.

Do tego czasu, Gin myślał że mu aż tak bardzo nie zależy. I w sumie zapomniał o tej jednej nici. 

Do czasu, gdy Takasugi nie wrócił na ziemię i zaczął się z nim bić na śmierć i życie. 

Gdy Gin ujrzał Takasugiego, nić która ich łaczyła wróciła do wyrazistości z dzieciństwa. Czerń ustąpiła intensywnemu bordo, i nawet fakt że ranili się do krwi nie przeszkodził im; nie zerwał tego co ich łączyło.

Dopiero gdy Oboro przebił Takasugiego na wskroś, sznurek rozplątał się. Wiesz, jak masz takie owijane sznurki z paru nici. Gin patrzył jak jedna po drugiej się odplątywała i zostało coś bardzo cienkiego, coś co można zębami przerwać jak się chce.

Coś co jest niewidzialne jak się o tym zapomni. 

Dopiero po walce, po tym jak Takasugi się obudził ze śpiączki i stanął na wzgórzu, Gin dostrzegł że ta linia między nimi się zawiązuje na nowo, tworząc sznurek solidny, przeplatany czerwienią czernią oraz bordo.

Żaden z nich nie kwestionował tego. To po prostu tam było i już. Dopiero gdy wszystkie walki naprawdę się skończyły a wszyscy poszli celebrować do siedziby Yorozui po paru głębszych, Takasugi podjął ten temat.

„A w sumie co to znaczy przeznaczeni?”

„To znaczy że nie ważne jak daleko albo jak różne są wasze życia zawsze będziecie do siebie wracać”  
„Serio?'  
„Tak przynajmniej mówi starodawna legenda. Ale mówią tam też o gwiazdach i oświeceniu więc w sumie nie wiem czy to nie jakiś bullshit.”

„Ktoś się na pewno przeliczył. Niby skąd wiadomo jak życie się potoczy? Może jutro obudzę się koło jakiegoś randoma i odmieni to moje życie?”

„To całkiem prawdopodobne.”

Celebracje trwały do rana, a Gintoki był ostatnią osobą która poszła spać. Z braku miejsca, ułożył się obok Takasugiego, Zury i Sakamoto wtulając się w tego pierwszego i udając że to Dakimakura.

Sennie, Takasugi złapał Gintokiego za rękę, a czerwono-czarny sznurek zaplątał się wokół ich dłoni.

Obaj, spoczywali obok przeznaczonemu sobie panu swego serca.

**Author's Note:**

> Co do tego "Pana swego serca" to podobno prawdziwy Takasugi napisał wiersz typu "I will rest with the master of my heart" I tak?? To brzmi o wiele słitaśniej po polsku imo.
> 
> Komentarze, lajki etc są bardzo mile widziane :D


End file.
